Geordi La Forge
Geordi La Forge (played by LeVar Burton), held the rank of Lieutenant Commander, and was the Chief Engineer of the [[USS_Enterprise_(NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] and later the [[USS_Enterprise_(NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]], both under Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Early life Geordi La Forge was born on February 16, 2335 in the African Confederation on Earth, to parents Silva La Forge and Edward M. La Forge. Due to a birth defect, he was born blind. Sometime between 2335 and 2340, Geordi was in a building that was on fire. He will later remember this as one of the scariest moments in his life. (TNG: "Hero Worship") When he was five years old, Geordi received his first VISOR, which allowed him to see for the first time in his life. Geordi went to Zefram Cochrane High School. (Star Trek: First Contact) Starfleet Academy He attended Starfleet Academy from 2353 to 2357, where he excelled at engineering and idolized Zefram Cochrane. Early Starfleet career USS Victory In 2357 he was assigned as an ensign aboard the [[USS Victory|USS Victory]] under Captain Zimbata. In 2362, it investigated the disappearance of the Federation colony on Tarchannen III. (TNG: "Elementary, Dear Data", "Identity Crisis") USS Hood In 2361, Geordi transferred to the [[USS Hood|USS Hood]] under Captain Robert DeSoto for her 2361-2364 cruise, during which he was promoted once, to Lieutenant Junior Grade. On the Hood La Forge knew William Riker, but only professionally. The two would develop a close friendship during their later years together on the Enterprise. Aboard the USS Enterprise The Enterprise-D Conn Officer In 2364 he was named Conn officer on the USS Enterprise-D under Captain Picard. (TNG: "Encounter at Farpoint") Chief Engineer In 2365 he was promoted to a full Lieutenant and transferred from command to the operations division and named Chief Engineer. In 2366 he was promoted again to Lieutenant Commander. In 2371, while on an away team invesitgating the Amargosa observatory with Lieutenant Commander Data, Geordi was knocked unconscious by Tolian Soran. Soran then kidnapped Geordi, and escaped aboard a Klingon Bird-of-Prey. The Klingons traded him for Captain Picard. They put a spy device in Geordi's VISOR, and used it to attain the Enterprise''s shield frequency. The device was removed after the destruction of the Klingon ship. The ''Enterprise-E After the destruction of the Enterprise-D, he transferred to the new Sovereign class [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] in 2372. He, and the Enterprise, then spent a year on a shakedown cruise. Some time between 2371 and 2373, he had received ocular implants capable of even more impressive functions then his VISOR. In 2373, the Borg attacked the Federation colony on Ivor Prime. The Enterprise was told to patrol the neutral zone, and Geordi argued that the Enterprise-E was the most advanced ship in the fleet, and should be at the front lines, and Captain Picard decided to head to the battle. After destroying the Borg Cube, the Enterprise followed a sphere that opened a temporal vortex in Earth's atmosphere. Geordi along with the entire crew of the Enterprise-E, was transported to 2063. He and an engineering team beamed down to help repair the Phoenix, and got to work with his hero, Zefram Cochrane. After first contact happened as planned, the Enterprise returned to the 24th century. (Star Trek: First Contact) In 2375, La Forge was able to temporarily see naturally through real eyes as a result of the metaphasic radiation emanating from the rings of the planet Ba'ku. (Star Trek: Insurrection) Romance Alternate timelines In an alternate timeline, by 2389, Geordi had been promoted to Captain, and was in command of the [[Galaxy class|''Galaxy-class]] [[USS Challenger|USS Challenger]]. In that year, La Forge pursued Chakotay, Harry Kim, and Tessa Omond, in a stolen Delta Flyer, to the Takara Sector, in an attempt to stop them changing history by preventing the destruction of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] 15 years earlier.'' (VOY: "Timeless") :Geordi has held more ranks on screen than any other ''Star Trek character: he was a Lieutenant Junior Grade in TNG Season 1, a full Lieutenant in TNG Season 2, a Lieutenant Commander in TNG Seasons 3 through 7 and the four Next Generation feature films, a Commander in the illusory future of TNG: "Future Imperfect", and a Captain in an alternate timeline in the Voyager episode "Timeless".'' Chronology ;2335 : Born in African Confederation, Earth. ;2340 : Receives the first VISOR. ;2353 : Admitted to Starfleet Academy. ;2357 : Graduates Starfleet Academy, Assigned [[USS Victory|USS Victory]]. ;2361 : Assigned [[USS Hood|USS Hood]] under Captain DeSoto. ;2364 : Assigned to [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] as Helmsman. ;2365 : Promoted to lieutenant and chief engineer. ;2366 : Promoted to lieutenant commander. ;2369 : Receives word that his mother, Captain Silva La Forge of the [[USS Hera|USS Hera]] has died. ;2371 : ''Enterprise''-D destroyed over Veridian III. ;2372 : Assigned to the ''USS Enterprise''-E. ;2373 : Travels back in time to 2063 in order to defeat an attempt by the Borg to create an alternate timeline in which the Federation is never created. ;2375 : Assists in Picard's rebellion against Starfleet Admiral Dougherty in order to protect the Ba'ku. La Forge's eyes temporarily regain sight because of the Ba'ku (planet)'s effects. ;2379 : Attends the wedding of William Riker and Deanna Troi. (Star Trek: Nemesis) de:Geordi La Forge La Forge, Geordi La Forge, Geordi La Forge, Geordi La Forge, Geordi